Afonsos Air Force Base
Afonsos Air Force Base – BAAF is a base of the Brazilian Air Force, located in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. The official name of the Base is Campo Délio Jardim de Matos (1916–1990) after a former commander of the base and Minister of the Air Force. History In October 1911 the first aeronautical organization was created in Brazil: the Aeroclube do Brasil (Flying club of Brazil). The site chosen for its location was given the name of Campo dos Afonsos (Afonsos' Field) and an airfield was opened in 1912. On February 2, 1914 a Military Aviation School was opened at the site. The school was a partnership with the Italian Army, but due to the beginning of hostilities related to World War I, it was short-lived and finally closed on July 18 of the same year. On January 29, 1919 a French Military mission founded a new school of military aviation at Campo dos Afonsos. Because of this school, the Aeroclube do Brasil was forced to leave the location. For years they had no home but in 1936 it was re-opened at the Manguinhos Airport. Between 1931 and 1936, before a dedicated new facility was opened at Bartolomeu de Gusmão Airport, the Graf Zeppelin docked at Campo dos Afonsos during its stop-overs in Rio de Janeiro. In 1941, the Campo dos Afonsos became of exclusive use of the Brazilian Air Force and the new base was baptized as Afonsos Air Force Base. Today it is home of not only two units, one battalion and one special squadron, but also of the University of the Brazilian Air Force, the institution of higher education of the Brazilian Air Force, and of the Aerospace Museum. In 2012 the aerodrome will celebrate its centennial anniversary. Units The following units are based at Afonsos Air Force Base: Subordinated to the command of the 2nd Air Force (II FAe), which is dedicated to Search and Rescue, Rotorary Wings, and Maritime Patrol: * 3rd Squadron of the 8th Aviation Group (3°/8°GAv), the Puma Squadron, using H-34 (Eurocopter AS332 Super Puma) helicopters for transportation, search and rescue and humanitarian missions, and small number of T-25 (Neiva Universal) aircraft. Subordinated to the command of the 5th Air Force (V FAe), which is dedicated to Transport Aviation: * 1st Group of Troops Transportation, (1ºGTT), divided into 1°/1°GTT, the Coral Squadron, and 2°/1°GTT, the Cascavel Squadron, both using C-130H (Lockheed C-130 Hercules) aircraft for transportation of parachute troops, transportation, and search and rescue missions. Additionally, the Batalhão de Infantaria de Aeronáutica Especial dos Afonsos (BINFAE-AF), an Infantry Battalion of the Brazilian Air Force that guards the Base, and the Esquadrão Aeroterrestre de Salvamento (EAS), known as Pára-SAR, specialized in Rescue missions are also based at Afonsos Air Force Base. Access The base is located approximately 30 km from Rio de Janeiro downtown in the district of Marechal Hermes. References External links * * * * *Photos of the C-130 used by Coral Squadron at spotters.com.br *Photos of the C-130 used by Cascavel Squadron at spotters.com.br *Photos of the H-34 used by Puma Squadron at spotters.com.br Category:Brazilian Air Force Category:Brazilian Air Force bases Category:Airports in Rio de Janeiro (state) Category:Airports established in 1912 city